


To Pad By His Side

by Ineffable lawr (LawrVert)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adam and Dog Bonding, Adam and Pepper end up together in their 20s, Adam is very old in the last chapter but no one dies, Dog's POV, F/M, Good Omens Bingo 2021, No Animal Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrVert/pseuds/Ineffable%20lawr
Summary: The story of Dog and Adam from Dog's POV as he pads by Adam's side through all of life's ups and down.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Good Omens Bingo 2021





	To Pad By His Side

**Author's Note:**

> For the Good Omens Bingo 2021 prompt "Dog" 
> 
> It's just a short fic, barely more than a ficlet but I hope you like it!
> 
> Dog isn't the most eloquent at times, so he asks your patience if there are any mistakes. 
> 
> This fic is dedicated to my unholy trinity of Hellhounds-Melody, Tinley, and Skye. 
> 
> Thank you for @elf_on_the_shelf for encouraging me and beta-reading this very random idea

Dog remembered his birth of flame and fire and roiling sulfurous fumes. Back in the old days, hell hounds were inspected by Lucifer himself to determine their fitness. They were all awkward bundles of scrawny legs too long for their bodies, tumbling and growling, baring stunted baby teeth that would one day be replaced by sharp bone-crushing fangs capable of tearing off limbs and tearing throats. 

Dog was the second smallest in the litter, black and white with a set of ears he hadn’t quite grown into. Of course, Dog hadn’t yet realized his power or his purpose. At the moment, he was quite invested in trying to catch the tail of his littermate. 

A tall creature that looked like some sort of aging biker--the kind that does it mostly on the weekends and rides for charitable events--with the exception of a scarab beetle that appeared to be permanently affixed to his left cheek. The hellhound knew the Head Keeper Laelapsus fed them and gave them scratches behind their ears, so he liked the demon. 

Only a few weeks after he was thrust into the dark, cold cell that would become his home and torn away from the mother that whelped him, a visitor arrived. He smelled different, more strongly of sulfur than leather and smoked meat. Dog also thought he was taller judging by the shadow he cast and angrier somehow. The air stank of pheromones--terror from most, lust from others intermingled with respect and envy. Dog could tell that this one was dominant from the other creatures’ responses. He didn’t much appreciate the way they were each wrestled away from the warmth of their littermates, flipped over on their backs, teeth, and bodies displayed. 

Dog recognized the first voice as belonging to “This is one of our finest litters. Fierce and smart just like their parents.” 

“They must be if he is to be a gift for my son, Laelapsus.” Lucifer kneeled on the ground in front of them, golden hair almost brushing the filthy ground. His robes, the crimson of newly spilled blood were the only thing clean in the makeshift kennel that occupied one of Hell’s lowest dungeon cells. 

While the other pups in the litter cowered from Lucifer’s imposing presence, Dog jumped forward and growled, then pounced on his feet, tiny teeth tearing at his shoes. Laelapsus paled and quickly ushered the pup away. “My Lord, I apologize.” 

“That one,” Lucifer said, pointing to dog. “That one will be my son’s companion and protector.” 

“Are you sure, my Lord? We have others--larger hellhounds in the litter.” Laelapsus shook his head, very much wanting to keep from getting discorporated or sent to one of hell’s torture chambers. 

“I’ve made my choice. This one has spirit. He’s perfect.” Lucifer nodded and straightened his robes. “Have him trained and ready. The end has been set in motion. Only 11 years to go.” 

* * *

  
  


Dog didn’t much like his first night alone. He whined for them, but they were too far away to hear his cries. He very much wanted them and his mother, or at least Laelapsus. It wasn’t that his new cell was larger, it was still dank and cold with only a straw mattress for bedding. It was cleaned twice a day when he was fed. 

Finally, a lock turned and the heavy door slid open. Laelapsus grinned and escorted in a pair of demons. The taller, pale-haired one frowned. “Is this him? Is this the Great Hellhound that will be the protector of our Dark Lord to Be?” 

Laelapsus scratched his scraggly beard. “This is the one Lucifer chose, yes.” 

The other, dark with fire-ringed irisis kneeled down and studied him with a frown. “Puny little thing, isn’t he? I thought he’d be bigger.” 

“Well, he’s only a half-grown pup now. But even a pup can do damage.” Laelapsus held up a particularly appetizing-looking square of meat and waved it in the air. “Hellhound--attack.”The pup sprang forward and latched onto the pants leg of the paler one who shook his foot and screamed for Laelapsus to get the bloody thing off.’ Both demons cowered in the corner of the cage and there was quite a lot of high-pitched shrieking from the pale one. He let out a growl, already like the sharpening of a hundred midieval torture implements if not quite a growl of spring-coiled menace yet. 

“Let us out. Let us out. That’s enough,” the smaller one commanded. 

Laelapsus laughed and made a show of taking as long as he could to open the door. 

* * *

  
  


Dog raced through Hogback wood, looking for his boy. There were so many smells on this new world, that even a fearsome hellhound of singular focus got diverted every now and again. There was the warmth of a midday sun on his back and clean water flowing in a brook and color all around him rich greens and blues and reds. (Dog being an occult entity did not have to worry about his eyes only seeing certain colors of the spectrum.) He charged through the forest, long legs pumping, eyes glowing red. He growled low in his throat, saliva dripping in wet ropes from teeth like stalactites and stalagmites in the deepest levels of hell. Dog may have started out very small, but he was the largest of the hellhounds now and the most feared. Demons often feared getting thrown into his cell, though he only ate demons when food had been withheld to ensure ferocity.

There were so many human pheromones that Dog became disoriented by the heady mix, but he would know the human who was His by his occult presence. There were other humans around as he approached the crater where they played, each one a pup. Two were male and one was female if his nose was correct. He sensed the aura of power, a certain energy that while not entirely dark, was unmistakably not ordinary. His human smelled of wet leaves and apples ripening in the sun. He waited, hearing but not entirely comprehending the words spoken. Dog tilted his head. The human, his future master, wanted a _ little _ dog. For a moment, Dog stood on the threshold, listening to the human's wishes, then, with a shake of his powerful head, confined all of his dark energy and ferocity into a tiny body of a little, black and white terrier.

He ran to his boy, jumped into his arms, immediately found himself covering his face with kisses. Though still a pup, Adam was not what he expected. Dog had rather thought Adam would be bigger. Unprepared for the golden curls and blue eyes, Dog had at first hesitated, waited to make sure his senses were correct and this was the correct pup. 

Adam loved Dog. This was not unexpected as it was ingrained in the hellhound to be a companion as well as a protector. What was unexpected was the way Dog grew to love Adam. Hellhounds of old were given to high-ranking demons and served their masters loyally until they died. Since demons were prone to chaos and not the friendliest lot, the Hellhounds simply did their jobs and didn’t get attached to them. 

Adam would allow Dog to sleep on his bed. There were mice in the country house, and he sought out each and everyone better than any mangy cat at trapping them. Dog kept an unholy vigil every night in Adam’s room. 

Adam always fed him well, made sure he was walked and played with him every day in the backyard. They had great games in Hogback Wood with Pepper, Wensleydale, and Brian. Dog was not sure he enjoyed the day he a witch’s hat was placed on his head and he barked very loudly to let all of them know just how he felt. Adam had rescued him, as he always did, and removed the hat so Dog could see. 

It wasn’t the life he had imagined as a Hellhound, but Dog found it was better.

* * *

  
  


There would be no more love in Adam if Heaven and Hell had their way. Dog whined as he watched his master’s eyes grow red and saw him start to rise above the ground. He watched as Adam’s friends cowered in terror and begged to go home. Dog made his choice. In an instant, he forsook years of conditioning in Hell and left Adam’s side. There was an ache worse than any belly ache or the pain of a torn toenail or a scratched ear. Dog wanted the old Adam back. Running to the Them, he watched his master’s heartbreak. That bleak moment was what Adam needed to regain control over himself, and Adam too made his choice. Fighting the will of heaven and hell had been enough to knock the child unconscious for a moment. 

Tentatively, the Them had approached him, and Dog had kneeled beside him, licking his face to revive him. Adam no longer smelled of hell, and when he opened his eyes, they were blue . again. “It’s alright, boy,” he had said, and Dog believed him. 

The world was still ending, and there was little time to spare, so Dog found himself thrust into the basket of Adam’s bike as they rode to an airbase. Dog growled at the Four Horsemen, even taking a bit of flesh from Famine’s leg in the service of his master. He had not quite had the courage to stand up to Lucifer, though he stayed close to Adam, determined to give his life in order to protect him if that was what was required. Adam, it turned out, did perfectly fine on his own, facing down his occult father and choosing to live a human life with his adoptive family.

All the domesticity over a decade was making Dog a bit fat. Adam was spending time away at University, leaving Dog to watch over his parents. Deirdre had been leaking profusely, tears running down her cheeks as she sat in a chair and looked at photographs of Adam as a baby. 

Dog hadn’t really known what to do to help, so he did the only thing he could to remind her that he was still here. Dog jumped into her lap and butted his had against her hand. Deirdre lifted her hand and patted his head, giving Dog a faint smile. “Do you miss him too, boy?” Dog barked his answer and curled up beside her. 

It seemed like such a long time, but finally, Adam returned for more than just a few weeks, and Dog was loaded up into a car and taken to a cottage in another neighborhood in Tadfield. The first thing Dog noticed was there was very little furniture. He and Adam sat in a chair and Adam shared bits of his fish and chips with him. “Our first place, Dog. Just you and me.” 

Adam patted his head and scratched behind his ears. After dinner, they went for a walk, and Dog found an old, fat tabby who looked thoroughly disinterested in his attempts to chase it away. Adam tossed a ball and Dog fetched it, a bit slower than usual, but still enthusiastic. 

* * *

One day, Adam brought another human home. She had long hairless legs and long blonde fur coming from her head, and Dog did not like her cloyingly sweet smell that lingered underneath a very strong chemical scent of perfume. He barked at her as they ate dinner, and stared at her, red eyes blazing. When the two of them settled on the couch, she seemed intent on removing Adam’s soul through his lips. Dog imagined she might be some sort of succubus and jumped between them, putting up his little feet to break them apart. “Dog! Lila’s just being friendly. No need to worry.” 

He turned to the female, who was already complaining and searching for her purse. “Can’t you control that mutt?” 

“I’m sorry. He never acts like this.” Adam scratched the back of his head and gently scooted Dog away with his foot. "We can try again."

Lila shook her head. “Goodbye, Adam.” 

His human’s shoulders slumped and Adam sank into a chair. “What was that, dog? Why didn’t you behave?” 

Dog tentatively wagged his tail and bumped Adam’s hand with his head. Adam petted him with a long sigh. “It’s not your fault. She wasn’t the one.” 

* * *

  
  


Adam worked during the day, but the nights were theirs to sit under trees in the apple orchard or curl up in the chair while Adam read a book Aziraphale had lent him or listened to music his uncle Crowley had recommended. Sometimes, the tall human with glasses and the female with long dark hair visited him and stayed for dinner. Dog liked them fairly well. Particularly Anathema who brought him treats and seemed to take such good care of her mate. Her mate was not the most fit on the surface, but he was fiercely intelligent and loyal and ultimately brave at heart. 

Watching them, Dog decided he would not mind so much if Adam could find a mate like Anathema. 

* * *

The summer of his twenty-fifth year, the Them got back together for a reunion. Adam, Wensleydale, and Brian roughhoused like kids, but he noticed Adam went tongue-tied and shy around Pepper. Pepper was tall now, but Dog still liked her scent, and judging by the pheromones Adam was unknowingly releasing, so did he. 

Adam was working, and Pepper was home that Saturday, feet propped up, a cup of tea haphazardly balanced on her growing belly. One hand absentmindedly stroked dog’s head, the other held an academic journal. Dog had known something was different. Pepper had gotten very fat and her scent had changed. Cocking his head and staring at her belly,he had tried to figure it out without success. Being quite tired (His corporation was rather old now), he had simply rested his head on her swollen belly. Then--something kicked him. He had looked up at her with a rather affronted expression and sniffed her belly. “Portia’s kicking hard today. Just like her mum.” Pepper rested her hand over the spot and rubbed her belly. “Not too much longer before you’ll get to meet her, Dog.” 

In a couple of months, Pepper started making all sort of dreadful noises, as if a demon had possessed her. Adam was quite frantic as he rushed her to the car and instructed him to stay. Dog had paced the house, waiting for hours until Deidre and Arthur came to walk and feed him. 

The exhausted but very happy parents finally returned home with a squalling and red-faced little creature bundled up in a bassinet. “Dog, this is Portia,” Adam said with a smile, carefully letting Dog sniff the bundle. Dog recognized the mix of Adam and Pepper’s scent, apples and clove, rain-soaked leaves and crisp paper. Pepper and Adam had a pup now. Dog looked from the parents to the bundle and barked. He was not particularly keen on the loud creature, but she was Adam’s, and Dog would protect her too. 

Portia needed quite a lot of protection. He was always grasping the back of her overalls and hauling her away from dangerous objects or scooting chairs and obstacles out of her path. “Look at the way he protects her,” Pepper said with a smile, scooping up the toddler and carrying her in his arms. 

Portia had taken a fondness for pulling on or even chewing at Dog’s ears. Her parents stopped her quickly whenever they saw it, and Dog, being bound by duty and love, bore it with only the mildest of grumbling. 

The veterinarian started asking questions about Dog’s advanced age, so finally, they showed up at a different vet, registering a false birthdate. Pepper, being married to the antichrist, had never asked any questions about Dog’s nature. 

* * *

  
  


Once, Adam had even had a funeral, burying Dog and then swiftly digging him up again. The church had been in need of a Grim anyway, and Dog had quite liked scaring off teenagers who came to deface gravestones at night. Sometimes, he slept curled up on Pepper or Portia’s grave and returned to Adam early in the morning. Adam and Dog had finally settled in their beloved Tadfield after a series of moves. Neighbors tended to talk when they noticed Adam didn’t seem to age. It was easier to explain Dog’s long lifespan by claiming he had gotten a new dog. Adam and Dog were 100 years old. Both were starting to slow down now, hair and muzzle speckled with silver, bodies starting to ache on cold winter mornings. Neither one knew how long they had on the earth, but neither feared death. Long ago, Adam had stood face to face with Death Incarnate and had seen what most adults were blind to. Death was only scary if you gave him power over you. He imagined that was why most humans, especially most adults saw Death as some monstrous figure with empty eye sockets and a black hooded robe. Gifted with sight, Adam had seen past the nightmare visage hidden behind the motorcycle helmet to the angel death once was, and he had not been afraid. He thought with a faint smile tugging at his lips that Death might appreciate someone welcoming him with a friendly expression. Dog rested his head on Adam’s arm as they sat beneath a tall apple tree, and it didn’t matter what the future held because there was a furry head nuzzling for attention, and the reassurance that he would have a companion to pad by his side until the end of time. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
